HP
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Your mission is to infiltrate this so-called Wizarding World. Gather any and all Intel regarding the humans of this hidden society under your assumed identity specified in the profile. Do whatever it takes to accomplish this mission, and overcome all obstructions. Understood, HP?


**HP**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own anything relating to the super cool Assassin's Creed series (owned by Ubisoft). All I own is this crossover plot of AU proportions.

**Author's Note:** I've read some AC/HP fics where Harry or some other character is an Assassin or has a history with them. I never saw a story detailing the exact opposite that doesn't involve time travel or kicking AC characters into the HP world and timeline. So I'm going to fulfill this much-needed plot bunny's desires to exist.

* * *

Supposedly, on this cold October 31st night of 1981, no muggle had seen the blackout that affected a portion surrounding the home of Number Four Privet Drive. Under the cover of darkness an old man leaves behind a baby bundled in a wicker basket with a note pinned to it. The baby was protected by the blanket made of pure wool dyed in colors of maroon and gold with embroidered designs around the four corners of the baby blanket. The three individuals that were doing this deed then vanished just as suddenly as the lights returned to function. Now, no muggle was supposed to see this as everyone would have been asleep at this time or the windows were closed and curtains drawn to hide the anomaly of all lights turning dark.

One muggle HAD seen what had happened outside. And he was inside the home of Number Four Privet Drive. The family inside the house consisted of a man, a woman, and their infant son. There was a strange call reported in to the television cable company about how the man, one Vernon Dursley, reported in about flipping between two different channels and came across a strange channel that reported EKG details, credit card and bank statements, among other things that would have a conspiracy theorist go bonkers. The receptionist on the company's many phone lines had told Mr. Dursley she would contact her supervisor and transfer the call. In reality, Abstergo was given the call about the suspicious call and they had "sent a technician to fix the problem".

Not five minutes later he arrived from the back of the home under the guise of a TV Repair Man baring the company logo of the cable network the family was listed with. In a sense, the husband and wife were injected with an untraceable poison that stopped their hearts and he positioned them on the couch so that it looked like they were watching television. Of course, he still fixed the "problem" on the telly so the "strange channel" no longer showed up. That's when he saw the blackout occur outside for a few moments, and then went back on. Naturally he contacted his superiors and reported the strange blackout anomaly, heading to the front door and he opened it.

He stopped talking on his cell phone.

_"What's going on? Why the sudden quiet?"_

"Sir, I found a baby in a basket on the doorstep," he spoke into his phone a minute later.

_"What?"_ was the mind-boggled response; yeah, it would confuse you if you suddenly hear those words spoken in a sentence like that.

"Hold on, sir."

Setting the phone down next to his feet, he unpins the note from the basket making sure not to wake up the apparently sleeping baby. He was displaying a face of shock. This was real parchment! And not those fake imitation brands seen in a few stores that carried novelties from J. R. R. Tolkien's book series like _The Hobbit_ or _Lord of the Rings_.

"Sir we have a situation. Who is this Albus Dumbledore?" he spoke into the phone.

_"I found nothing in the database. What's going on?"_

"The note I found sir says that someone called Lord Voldemort had been vanquished by the infant child in the basket, Harry Potter. His parents James and Lily Potter had died in this attack apparently, and that the child is being left to the woman, Petunia Dursley, that I had terminated along with her husband. The letter continues on that this character, Dumbledore, implores Petunia to look after her nephew as if he was her own son. Sir, the letter is made out of real parchment."

_"Take the child with you, basket and all. We have literally no information to the names you listed except for Petunia Dursley and her family. Of course, we did find out that the woman had a sister named Lily Evans but after her eleventh birthday she suddenly disappeared. Just get out of the area. We have a pick-up waiting a block from your position to the east."_

"Yes sir." And he hangs up the phone.

He may work for Abstergo for the greater good of humanity, but even Abstergo has some morals. Leaving an infant child on such a cold night like tonight... he wondered who or what this Dumbledore guy was even thinking leaving a child out in the cold in such a manner with nothing but a mere wool blanket to keep it warm. There was something strange going on here and it involved that mysterious short blackout. And if there was something Abstergo did not like (other than the current modern era Assassins), it was knowledge of things or events they have nothing about in their immense databases.

It would be a month later that the neighbors have not seen hide or hair of the Dursley family living in the house and a curious neighbor saw fit to investigate. Partially because the nosy horse-necked woman Petunia would always skimp around the neighborhood looking for juicy gossip and not seeing her stick her nose into people's business was very strange. Around this time a crazy old lady with lots of cats had also moved next door to the home.

When said neighbor (not the cat lady, or as you readers know, Dumbledore's planted Squib spy Arabella Figg) saw the two adults on the couch dead and the TV tuned to nothing but static, police roped the house off. Reports detailed that the adults had died suddenly because their hearts gave out and have been dead for some time, and the baby in the crib discovered upstairs died of severe starvation. Abstergo was very explicit in erasing the history that linked Vernon to the real world. While police went to work on the investigation, they ran into many problems: one was that Grunnings Drilling Co. never existed (since Abstergo killed the phantom company and rerouted all funding to another bank name they operated in Europe). The second problem was the sudden influx of tax dodges the family had and debts that piled.

Arabella Figg would eventually learn of this and made inquiries about a boy named Harry Potter (keeping to herself that she was only there to keep a close eye on the boy as he grew up until the boy turned eleven). As far as anyone knew, no such person named Harry Potter existed and not one police officer could find any details of the name, or any birth certificates. She was brushed off as having a hallucination or something. Dumbledore was horrified when he learned of this one Floo Call later and checked on his instruments. None of them ever worked except one; this specific silver trinket was tied to his life force and he was still alive.

Alive, yes, but missing... for how long was the apparent mystery.

=0=0=0=

For the next eleven years Abstergo did all they could in figuring out the mystery of the boy named Harry Potter. He had no certified birth certificate, no apparent listing. They found nothing involving his parents James and Lily Potter. It's as if they never existed. But it didn't explain the sudden appearance of infant Harry having been found on the doorstep to the Dursley home. The character Albus Dumbledore also never existed. This was a glaring problem for Abstergo Industries. They had messed around with a theory that it was something concocted by the Assassins of the modern age. But that theory was quickly proven false.

However, they took an active interest on the child, especially Warren Vidic who was undergoing work on another young boy named Daniel Cross, or Subject 4. He was an unlabeled Subject Number, but was given the title Subject X when young Harry displayed something that both intrigued the scientists, Warren, and those of the Inner Sanctum of the Templar Order, and startled them immensely. That display of "something" was accidental magic, when little Harry had managed to climb out an open window in Warren's office and would have fallen to his death had he not "pop" away and reappear back on Warren's desk as if nothing ever happened.

They began tests on Harry, while also training him since children at a young age had rapidly developing minds. Learning at such an early age proved a child would become smart as he or she grew older. Harry would soon become something like a child genius. While Subject 4 would eventually in the future assassinate The Mentor, Harry was far different for Abstergo Industries, and the Templars. They studied upon the "strange gift" Harry was capable of displaying. They attributed the fact to that of First Civilization magic, or the mysterious arcane-like "magic" from the Pieces of Eden they all sought after.

A few Animus Sessions discovered Harry had the highest percentage of First Civilization DNA in his genome structure, as well as discover a strange extra genome in his DNA that was the source of his strange powers, or magic. Many of them were not willing to accept that magic really existed, but studies and proof never lies, especially after seeing the DNA structure of Harry's blood. And coupled with the discovery of Harry having a high First Civilization DNA percentage in his body, they knew they had a gemstone that would be the envy of their mortal enemies. It wouldn't be until 2012 they would discover another person with the same high percentage of First Civilization DNA they will eventually call Subject 17.

While Subject 4 would be something of a son to Warren Vidic, the scientist would officially adopt Harry as his son (with the papers to prove it). Like the Intel they have on the Assassins, Harry would be trained in a similar manner but to be their secret weapon. With everything that has happened over the first eleven years of Harry's life, Abstergo would not quit in investigating the mysterious background of Harry's unknown past. They were finally given a break when during an Animus Session one day on July 29, 1991, Warren Vidic and Lucy Stillman were monitoring Harry's progress in the latest update to the Animus (Harry's past was about being a powerful swordsman who displayed the trait of "magic" in a day and age before the Third Crusade around Ancient Europe) that they heard a tapping on the window in their Rome base.

To their immense surprise, the tapping came from a brown barn owl. It had a rolled message tied to its right leg. It would not quit tapping until Warren left his post to open the window and the owl flew onto the desk extending its leg out.

"Lucy, keep an eye on Harry's progress."

Warren took the letter (he noticed the letter was made out of real parchment like the one that was with Harry as an infant), and the owl flew outside and rested on the nearby tree on the small park at the front of the building.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

There was a second page that Warren looked over after reading the first letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

He was at his computer and was researching all these listed names. Much like the no info dead-end involving Dumbledore and Harry's mystery parents, none of these names have no prior history. They didn't exist. Magic. Possible First Civilization links? The term witchcraft was related to the arts of the arcane, of satanic rituals. It was also another word for fun and spooky things that occur during the Halloween holiday. Had he never met Harry he would have dismissed magic as being real. But now... this was an opportunity to learn if all of this is real. Now doubt the higher ups in the order would not allow such an opening to go away. And Harry was going to be in the middle of everything...

The next day after Warren brought the letters up with the others, it was determined that Harry would be allowed to attend this Hogwarts facility. Warren had informed his son of what was going on, soon leaving him with the folder filled with some papers, and a note clipped to the front.

**Your mission is to infiltrate this so-called Wizarding World. Gather any and all Intel regarding the humans of this hidden society under your assumed identity specified in the profile. Do whatever it takes to accomplish this mission, and overcome all obstructions. Understood, HP?**

He understood everything as he reads it one last time, and then tosses the paper into the fireplace and watches it burn away. He got to work reading the papers in the folder, which wasn't much (only seven pages total). He spent the rest of that day going through real world training exercises, and also getting used to his role as the boy who didn't know he was magical. Because Rome was far from England where Harry was first found, it was decided Harry and his father would "move back" to England and the move was made overnight.

August 1, 1991.

There was a knock on the door of Number Four Privet Drive. Warren finds a towering giant of a man with a big rotund body, carrying a sky blue frosted birthday cake that read HAPEE BERTHDAY in red frosting. Warren was amused by the awful spelling, but not amused at the man's mere knocking of the front door had knocked the hinges from its foundation, thus the door now rested on the carpet.

"Eh, sorry 'bout da door, lad," the man apologizes.

"I can fix it," Warren simply stated. "May I help you, sir?"

"Aye! I'm lookin' fo' Harry Potter," the man cheerfully exclaims with a beaming smile to match.

"Hm, so that letter wasn't a hoax. My son is in the study. I shall fetch him."

Warren walks off, leaving a puzzled half-giant. Out of view of the man Warren smiled. Time for his son to begin his mission... all for the name of Abstergo, and the Templar Order...

Soon Harry is brought out into the living room where the man smiles seeing Harry. Immediately Harry adopted his mission persona; a curious eleven year old boy.

"Harry my boy! I haven't seen ya since ya a wee baby," the man said, a tear welling up.

"Who are you, sir?" Harry asks.

"Da name's Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Yer a wizard, Harry!"

"Dad?" Harry looks to his father.

"It seems the letter holds some truth to it, son."

"I see." He faces Hagrid. "I was a bit skeptical about the letter, especially since dad and I were spending our last week in Rome when an owl flew at us quiet suddenly," he smoothly lies. "It startled some pedestrians when we were touring around the city one last time before we decided to move back to England."

"Father, Harry? You were missin' fo' some time," Hagrid told the boy.

"From what I know, I was abandoned on a cold October 31st night in nothing but a blanket in a wicker basket. A friend of my dad discovered me and took me to relative safety, especially since this was ironically the house I was abandoned on. Dad was fond of me and decided to legally adopt me. Of course he tried to look into the history of my mysterious parents but there were no records of my birth parents within the European System. It was as if I magically came into existence."

"Not to mention an investigation put into my son's sudden appearance that night led to a dead-end. My son doesn't even have a liable birth certificate to prove his existence, and we had to create one with the government. Most of his history regarding his mysterious nonexistent parents is still blank but he at least has a name in the system and in the government, as well as a liable birthday to celebrate."

Truth: Warren Vidic created them himself and used October 31st as Harry's birth date, the day he was discovered by the Templar/Abstergo Agent that murdered the Dursleys, and then manipulated the papers so that in a legal battle in the judicial system and through the Crown of England, the Commonwealth, etcetera, Harry was forever named as Warren's son by legal adoption.

"I see." Hagrid really didn't know what to say to that. Of course the Dursleys were supposed to care for Harry as a son but the sudden knowledge of them having died, and Harry ending up missing ever since that day worried many in "the old crowd" (read: Order of the Phoenix).

"Anyway, we're not here to discuss my past. You said I'm a wizard, and the letter claims magic exists. Mind doing a demonstration about this magic?" Harry questioned. Harry wanted to make mention about the school's Headmaster, who had the same name as the one who left him on this house's doorstep years ago, but kept it to himself.

=0=0=0=

And thus begins the next seven years of Harry's life as a wizard, and apparent celebrity for the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort who everybody was too afraid to even speak his name. He's met many colorful characters, learned stuff about how almost racial the magical world appeared to be, and how those who call themselves purebloods see themselves as better than the rest of the "dirty blood traitors and mudbloods". Albus Dumbledore had ulterior motives involving him somehow but Harry kept to his mission profile. He made great friends in one Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as a few other minor friends like Neville Longbottom.

But Harry never cared for them. All he learns as he continued going to Hogwarts are sent back, copies of reports carefully sent to his father Warren who would duplicate them with modern means to send to the others in the Templar Order. He also learned more about his mysterious birth parents, and apparent godfather and uncle. The more he learned, the more dangerous a weapon he becomes for the Assassins. Every scrap of knowledge was discreetly stolen and a database was being built in Abstergo revolving the magical society that existed alongside them and the "mundane". He would go to school and learn about magic, and during the summer months continue his Animus Training of his apparent magical ancestor that was ironically an Assassin until hitting his Sync Nexus in 1995.

As the mission parameters stated, he was to use everything to overcome all obstacles that blocked his path which included the case of the Sorcerer's Stone in 1991 (Harry managed to keep hold of it out of Dumbledore's clutches and today remains sealed in an Abstergo Vault), scrutiny of being blamed as the Heir of Slytherin in 1992, the case of the Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black (the supposed traitor to his family) in 1993, being forced in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in 1994, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Undersecretary of Magic Delorus Umbridge slandering him and the old man in 1995 when he told Dumbledore Voldemort was resurrected (the chaotic aftermath of the Tri-Wizard Tournament where he had managed to kill Peter Pettigrew and was blamed for murdering Cedric but no actual proof could be brought to light because the Ministry didn't want to use Veritaserum).

Of course he managed to get a degree of revenge on Dumbledore during 1996, before Hogwarts was invaded by Death Eaters thanks to Draco Malfoy, by assassinating Dumbledore and letting him in on a secret that he knew he had abandoned him on the doorstep in 1981. He pinned Dumbledore's "muggle death" (knifed through the throat as well as major arteries in the neck sliced open) on Draco Malfoy after the Death Eaters fled finding Dumbledore's bloodied corpse in his office and Harry faking coming to elsewhere in the castle with a bloodied forehead and concussion (self-inflicted but they didn't know that).

By 1997, Abstergo had plenty of knowledge on the Wizarding World that they could now safely implant spies through kidnapped/brainwashed muggleborns or squibs. They also learned that for a brief time, a wizard called Merlin had come across an artifact that related to the Pieces of Eden, a staff-like weapon, which gave him god-like powers that was easily mistaken as magic. Said artifact was lost to time apparently. Of course magic existed for as long as humans did, but they (even Harry) could not make a confirmed connection with that of the First Civilization even though Harry had a high DNA percentage of First Civilization in his blood.

When Voldemort was killed in 1998 following the Battle of Hogwarts, the first thing that happened was that Harry Potter vanished. In reality, he knocked out Ginny Weasley, a pureblood, and Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, and had the girls transferred to an Abstergo Facility in Germany where they were never seen again, before luring Ron Weasley to the Chamber of Secrets where he killed the bastard for the crap he was forced to put up with in his Fourth Year at the castle. He lamented the fact his baby sister was a good fuck for being a wizarding world's version of a sex-hungry skank while watching the Basilisk poison infect his bloodstream. Then he destroyed everything relating to his existence, faked his death and taking all the gold from his family vault before him and his father Warren left England entirely.

The wizards were particularly stupid because all the Galleons and Sickles had about 4 ounces of real gold and silver in the coins. It netted a worth of in American Dollars 130 billion in liquidated forms. As far as the muggle world was concerned, Harry Potter never existed. Only Harold Vidic existed thanks to tampering of official documents and editing. After his father's death by Desmond Miles in 2012, he took his place as a member of the Inner Sanctum. A side project he started on was the subjugation of the Wizarding World while working on Eye-Abstergo. If that was not possible, then their silent eradication was to be ensued and future muggleborns were to "vanish" from the unsuspecting masses of humanity. Of course they already were tracking down muggleborns by creating clinics and facilities where "special children" were taken to when displaying strange signs or anomalies. From there Harry would work with others to ensure they remain out of the Wizarding World's scope.

Sure, Harry felt some connections regarding his past, but he was of the Templars. He worked for Abstergo full-time. While having some forms of closure eased his soul (parents' deaths, the death of their killer ensured, and being able to temporarily let loose on the Death Eaters or sympathizers during the final battle), ultimately Harry never cared about the bonds of friendship he made. From what he heard last, the girl who believed she was smarter than him had died while forced through another magical experiment involving her brain. Then again, seeing if magic can help cure silver poisoning in the brain proved fruitless.

At least they came up with a cure to kill off the werewolf virus. Now to kill off the vampire race to end that horrible joke about real vampires and trying to make them sparkle during day... Vampires were not only an evil that must be extinguished, but partly his hate for the blood suckers was stemmed from having to combat them during Voldemort's little reign in England, as well as having seen the _Twilight_ movies.

* * *

**And that's it, everyone.**

**I'm only making a guestimation of the money worth if the wizard money had real ounces of gold in the Galleons and silver in the Sickles. Some stories make quotes of wizard gold having real gold that is worth a lot in the muggle world, others claim it's fake so muggles can't try and make a profit knowing the real businesses in the muggle world if they believe the coins as real gold.**

**Templar!Harry would be a nice plot to explore as the opposed Assassin!Harry plots. If somebody wants to do detailed chapters of Harry's seven years at Hogwarts as a disguised Templar Agent, you have my permission to do so. Harry would be much like how he is portrayed in the books and movies but with an altered history as he was raised by someone else other than the Dursleys, and is smarter than canon but cleverly hides this fact while infiltrating Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general.**

**I would try it but then I would eventually get lost in it and other stories would distract me. So, what do you think of this one-shot? If it were to become multi-chaptered, does it hold merit?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS**~**  
**


End file.
